Unexpected Love
by Sadshi
Summary: Kishu happens to tag along for a date with Masaya and Ichigo. Can he get his Konekosan too love him? And get rid of that Masaya? Read to find out! Please review


Yoki: Okay Yoki is my fanfiction name. Ever so often I will change my login in name so to make it simpler I am Yoki. Okay this may be the first fanfiction of this pairing. And I know all your reviews will probably be EWWW No way Kishu is waaaaay to smexy! But well my first shot…here goes…

A green haired alien hovered over Ichigo's. "What takes girl's so long?" he thought to himself. The door began to open. As Kishu's long ears perked up. The pink haired girl walked out. Kishu smiled to himself.

"I'm leaving now!" Ichigo shouted through the door as she slammed it shut. Kishu pulled himself up as he hovered above her.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to notice me," he thought. He looked down at Ichigo. A minute later she looked up expecting to see the beautiful clouds but Kishu was in the way. "AHHH What are you doing here," she shrieked as Kishu dropped down. "

I just wanted to enjoy some time with my Koneko-san," he smiled. "Get away for you your information I'm meeting Aoyama-kun for a date," Ichigo said shutting her eyes.

"Yeah and what if I want to tag along," Kishu bluntly said. The romantic expression on Ichigo's face turned into a blunt one. "No," she said as she pointed her finger to another direction. Kishu smiled. "Just let me go instead wouldn't I be a much better boyfriend," he said giving her a arrogant smirk. "No," she shouted back. "Just get away your such a jerk!" she shouted. As she ran off. Kishu stood there. "Why can't she just love me instead," he thought. Ichigo ran off getting farther away from Kishu. She stopped there on the bench was Masaya. He turned his gaze from the sky to her and gave a kind smile. Ichigo smiled back. She ran over to him. "I'm sorry you always get here before me," she blushed rubbing her head awkwardly. "Oh I don't mind waiting," he smiled. "I just ran into Kishu…" Ichigo pouted. "Does he want to tag a long?" asked Masaya. Ichigo sighed. "Yes how do you know." "Because I'm behind you," the cocky alien said. Ichigo turned around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" she shouted. "I said it before," Kishu said. Ichigo turned to Masaya as she hugged him. " I'm sorry Kishu…but Aoyama-kun is the only one I love," Ichigo said. She looked up at Masaya hoping for him to say something. "I guess It's okay for you to come along," he laughed. "…" Ichigo glared up at her clueless boyfriend. "Um… no he can't let's go," Ichigo said turning around she was irritated . "Why did Kishu have to ruin everything!" she thought to her self. Masaya turned to Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to him. "Okay fine if we go on a date together do you promise to leave me alone!" she shouted. Kishu gave a cocky smile. "I guess…" he said. "Okay today is the day he would make Ichigo love him." He thought.

Kishu vision

"Oh teehee Kishu-kun let's get a crepe from here!" Ichigo giggled.

"I'd love to!" smiled Kishu in his prince clothes. Ichigo blushed. "I'll even buy one for him," Kishu pointed to Masaya in peasant clothes.

"Oh Kishu-kun you'd even give food to a poor slob like him…tee-hee our so wonderful " Ichigo hugged him.

Out of Kishu vision

Kishu stood there rubbing his chin. "Yes it's perfect," he said. Ichigo and Masaya were already a few meter's away holding hands. "Gah wait up!" Kishu shouted. Masaya stopped as Ichigo tried to go faster.

"We really ought to wait for him," Masaya said.

"No you know Kishu he's in insensitive jerk!" Ichigo said. She sighed as she stood there waiting.

"Thanks for waiting for me Koneko-san," he said trying hard to look charming.

"Aoyama-kun was the only one who wanted to wait," Ichigo said rudely.

"Guh…" Kishu stopped. He glared at his rival lover. Masaya merely smiled back. This made Kishu very irritated. "Can you stop being so friendly you jerk!" Kishu shouted.

"Jerk. I haven't been called that," Masaya said rubbing the back of his head. Ichigo glared at Kishu.

"Ignore him he's just a jerk! Aoyama-kun isn't in the slightest a jerk!" Ichigo shouted defending her boyfriend. Kishu gave her a belligerent look. "Why does she love him so much…" he thought. The thought saddened him. But he immediately snapped out of it. "Well aren't I just that much sexier!" Kishu yelled. Giving a strange little pose of his "good looks".

"No," Ichigo bluntly said. She hugged Masaya to anger Kishu. Kishu glared at him. "What can I do to make Ichigo hate him." Thought Kishu.

"Kishu-san isn't that bad looking. He looks better then most boys at our school." Aoyama laughed. Ichigo glared at Masaya.

"No he's not," the cat girl snapped. Suddenly Kishu thought of a genius idea. Kishu looked at Masaya with an unusual look. Suddenly he turned to Ichigo and smiled. "What's that smile for!" Ichigo asked. Kishu was inching closer to Masaya. "What's he going to do," thought Masaya. Just then Kishu reached his hands out his arms grabbed Masaya's shoulders as he put his lips against Masaya's. he began to kiss him.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo thought. "Kishu get away from Aoiyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted. ""but they do look hot together…" Just then Kishu pushed himself away from Masaya.

"He's a better kisser then Koneko-san." Kishu thought. But he then turned to the look on Masaya's face. He was stunned for a second and then rubbed the back of his head and began laughing. Kishu stared at him.

"Laughing he's not suppose to be laughing!" he thought. Ichigo was about to yell at Kishu but she then looked up at Masaya and glared at her lover.

"Aoyama-kun! That was so rude of Kishu!" Ichigo shouted. She stopped her speech for a second and then looked at him. "Why are you laughing," she said. Masaya looked down at her and stopped his laughing.

"It was just surprising. I thought Kishu-san loved you," Masaya said.

"I do! I could never love a jerk like you!" shouted Kishu. He was turning a bright red. "I just did that to make Koneko-san love me!" Kishu shouted still blushing.

Ichigo looked at them both. She then stopped. "Get away Kishu! And don't ever do that again!" Ichigo shouted. She noticed Kishu's blushing. "Get away now!" Ichigo shouted. "Do you really want me to leave," Kishu asked.

"Yes now!" Ichigo rudely shouted at him.

"Okay but I'll be back…And I don't love you!" Kishu shouted pointing at Masaya. He hovered off. Extremely embarrassed at what he just did. Ichigo and Masaya walked to a small crepe shop. "Want me too get something." Masaya asked. "Okay!" a now cheery Ichigo smiled. Masaya smiled as he walked over to it. Ichigo sat on a bench. She sighed. "I wonder why Kishu did that…" she thought. She sat there and looked up at the trees next to her. She sat there for about a minute until Masaya came along. He showed her a crepe.

"I got your favorite," he said. Ichigo giggled. She took it from him. Masaya sat next to her. They were in silence until finally.

"Aoyama-kun….that was so rude of Kishu! He's just a mean jerk!" Ichigo shouted. Masaya laughed again.

"Actually it wasn't that bad." He said. Ichigo looked up to him.

"You know what your too nice sometimes!" Ichigo said. Masaya looked at her as they began laughing.

Yoki: It was Yaoiish..Well is this the first time you read an Aoyama/ Kishu fic. Personally I find Aoyama better looking then Kishu. And I like Masaya…But well please tell me what you think about this fanfiction. I thought it would be something complete different to the Mew mewverse. But well please review. And I hope this becomes your favorite pairing.


End file.
